All's Fair in Love and War
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Modern P&P. Lizzie and Will have broken up and it's up too Charlie, Jane, Georgiana and Charlotte too get them back together, hopefully with a plan that doesn't involve a rubber dinghy down the River Thames.


**Alls Fair in Love and War **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing as I did not live years ago and have the brains to write Pride and Prejudice and I'm not Jane Austen, a fabulous author of the best books ever. **_

"That's the third time this week." Charlie Bingley exclaimed as his girlfriend told him of Lizzie's and Will's latest fight.

"Yeah but this time it's serious." Jane said. "She dumped him!"

"But they've been going out for two years." Charlie said in disbelief. "What did they even fight about anyway?"

"You think Lizzie actually told me that." Jane laughed " She stormed into the house, slammed the door to her room shut and hasn't been seen since apart from when I braved the lion's den and found out that she dumped him and even then I got a shoe thrown at me for my efforts."

Charlie sighed. "Well I'd better get back and see how he is."

"You can't rip it up Will. You can't pretend she was never in your life." Georgiana Darcy was trying to persuade her brother as Charlie walked in.

"She's right Will." Charlie added. "And don't you dare smash that photo frame."

The photo frame under attack had a photo of the two of them in from their holiday in an island near Greece. Lizzie was smiling happily at the camera, Will's arm wrapped round her tightly and they had seemed inseparable.

Will glared at it and then all the energy drained out if him as of he was a balloon that was being deflated.

"Elizabeth Bennet you cannot burn his clothes." Charlotte screeched as Lizzie lit a match.

The sudden movement of the door opening blew the match out and Jane entered.

"Lizzie clam down." Her sister sighed "Throwing pins at him won't help."

"Great idea." Her sister exclaimed and bounded out the room.

"Now what have you started." Charlotte groaned.

Two days later Lizzie and Wills mood had still not improved. Will was moping round like a puppy on a stormy day who was not allowed out on a walk. Lizzie was still throwing pins at a picture of Will on her wall.

Charlotte and Jane had not been out so as to save any of Will's possessions from being burned. Charlie and Georgiana had been watching Will pace the room till he had almost worn a hole on the floor,

At midday of the longest day of their lives Jane received a phone call from Charlie. She and Charlotte made a quick escape from Lizzie's room and sought refugee in Jane's room, if Lizzie found out who they were talking too there were would be four more heads on the wall.

They arranged to meet at the local park in ten minutes.

"Lizzie, we're just going out to get some air." Jane told her sister ad winced as the sound of a book hit the wall. It seemed pins weren't doing enough damage to Will's face.

Lizzie barely acknowledged her sister and they grabbed money and left the house.

When they were all settled with ice cream in hand Charlotte spoke.

"We've got to do something. Lizzie's throwing stuff at a picture of him on her wall and she has attempted to burn his clothes and other stuff."

"I don't think there are any photos of the two of them left in Pemberley." Charlie said "He's ripped them all up."

"He even went through my photo albums." Georgiana said despairingly.

"Well it's obvious they still like each other." Jane said. "Not that they'd ever admit it."

"So what do we do?" Georgiana asked

Charlotte grinned at her friends. "Oh no." Jane said. "The last time she had that look on her face it was when she and Lizzie persuaded me that going down the river Thames in a rubber dinghy would be a good idea."

Charlotte burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Georgiana asked, knowing that they hadn't all made it home dry.

Jane glared at her friend. "And then Lizzie decided that she could see our Dad on the river side and she got up and waved. That unbalanced the boat and what a surprise we fell in. It was so humiliating we had to be rescued by a boat full of tourists. And it wasn't even Dad we saw. He was on a business trip in India."

Charlie and Georgiana joined Charlotte in her hysterical laughter and it was a while before they all calmed down enough and returned to Charlotte's plan.

"Well we could sit them down and make them talk to each other with supervision or we could sit them down and make them talk to each other without supervision but then they would eventually kill each other so"

"We should go with the first plan." Jane interrupted realising that Charlotte could ramble on until the world ended a habit she had picked up from Lizzie. "And it's actually sensible for once."

"I'm always sensible." Charlotte protested. Jane rolled her eyes and ignored her friend.

"Do you guys want to meet us at Pemberley in half an hour?" Georgiana suggested.

"Good Luck with getting Lizzie out the house." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah if we don't make it alive make them talk to each other at our funerals." Jane joked.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie demanded as her sister and friend told her of their plan of going out.

"To get some…" Jane trailed off.

"Pizza." Charlotte came to her rescue.

"I could do with something to eat." Lizzie concluded "But can't we order something in."

"No the air will do you good you haven't been out in three days." Jane said.

"But we might bump into him." Lizzie whined.

Jane and Charlotte exchanged panicky looks; Lizzie obviously wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"I'll tell Mum that you've been fired from work because you yelled at your boss." Jane threatened.

"Fine." Lizzie huffed and with one last book flung at Will's face she followed them out.

Charlie and Georgiana opened the door to the three girls.

"You are not making me talk to that cheating, pig headed, arrogant jerk." Lizzie screeched as she realised just why they were here.

Charlotte and Jane grabbed one of her arms and Charlie and Georgiana grabbed her other and they frogmarched her into the lounge where Will was pacing.

As they entered he stopped and the two stood staring at each other, Lizzie stopped struggling as she took in his pale and miserable face.

All at once she realised she had been wrong as Will turned away from her. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Will." She spoke gently and he turned back towards them. "I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me. These few weeks have been absolute hell for me without you and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm sorry too Lizzie. I know it may have seemed like I was cheating on you cos I was so distant but it was because…." He trailed yet and to the four spectators it seemed as if Lizzie and Will had forgotten they were there and it was only them in the world.

"Lizzie. Will you marry me?"

Lizzie stared at him, Charlotte gasped and Georgiana's hand flew to her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I will." And suddenly they were both crying (as were Jane, Charlotte and Georgiana) and Lizzie was in Will's arms.

As Jane said later as long as they didn't get married on a rubber dinghy on the River Thames then all was fair in love and in war.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. The River Thames flows through London and this was set in England as I am English. I know the ending was bad but I didn't quite know how to finish. It was my first Jane Austen fic and I know it was rubbish but please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading. **_

_**Tac xxx **_


End file.
